The present invention relates to Christmas tree lights, and more particularly to such a Christmas tree light, which achieves satisfactory waterproof and electric leakage-proof effects.
A regular Christmas tree light, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally comprised of a flexible socket shell 6, a flexible lamp holder 5 mounted inside the flexible socket shell 6, a bulb 4 installed in the flexible lamp holder 5, the bulb having two lead-out wires 41 respectively extended out of the flexible lamp holder 5, two terminals 71 respectively mounted inside the flexible socket shell 6 and connected to the lead-out wires 41 of the bulb 4, and two conductors 7 respectively connected to the terminals 71 to provide electricity of the bulb 4. This structure of Christmas tree light has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The bulb 4, the flexible lamp holder 5 and the flexible socket shell 6 can not be tightly secured to one another, and rainwater may pass to the inside of the Christmas tree light.
2. The conductors 7 tend to be displaced in the flexible socket shell 6, causing a short-circuit.
3. The terminals 71 commonly have a sharp positioning flange 711 for positioning in the flexible socket shell 6, however the sharp positioning flange 711 tends to be disconnected from the inside wall of the flexible socket shell 6 when the corresponding conductor 7 is stretched.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a Christmas tree light, which keeps the parts thereof firmly in position when assembled. It is another object of the present invention to provide a Christmas tree light, which achieves a satisfactory waterproof effect. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a Christmas tree light, which is safe in use. According to the present invention, the Christmas tree light comprises a socket shell having a top receiving chamber and an outward top flange, an insulative block mounted in the top receiving chamber inside the socket shell, the insulative block having two longitudinal grooves at two opposite sides, a bulb supported on the insulative block inside the top receiving chamber, the bulb having two lead-out wires separated by the insulative block, a socket cap covered on the socket shell to hold the bulb in place, the socket cap having an inward bottom flange hooked on the outward top flange of the socket shell, two terminals respectively hooked with respective hooked portion in the longitudinal grooves at the insulative block and connected to the lead-out wires of the bulb, and two conductors connected to the terminals for providing electricity to the bulb. Further, the bulb has a plane at the broad lower section engaged with a plane in the receiving chamber inside the socket shell. The socket cap is closely attached to the periphery of the bulb and secured to the outward top flange of the socket shell, it effectively prohibits rainwater from passing to the inside of the Christmas tree light. Because the insulative block separates the conductors and the terminals in the socket shell, the Christmas tree light effectively prevents the occurrence of a short circuit between the terminals. Because the terminals have a respective hooked portion respectively hooked in the longitudinal grooves at two opposite sides of the insulative block, the terminals are firmly retained in place, and kept connected to the lead-out wires of the bulb positively. Further, because the bulb has a plane at the broad lower section engaged with a plane in the receiving chamber inside the socket shell, the bulb is prohibited from rotary motion relative to the socket shell.